Renacimiento del Clan Belmont 1
by BloodEdge
Summary: Un viejo mal del otro lado del mar ha sido purificado, regresando a su antigua gloria llamado Gabriel Belmont, y gracias a un ser superior nuevamente esta reunido con su familia, que incluye a cierto rubio ninja, traseros Konohenses pateados, se los aseguro n ns
1. Chapter 1

un nuevo proyecto que no se me bajaba de la cabeza, seria casi un neglect fic, pero con algo mas de sabor, ya que no solo nuestro prota hara pagar cuentas, otras personas lo haran tambien jejejeje.

Renacimiento del Clan Belmont+1

El Lugar, un castillo de arquitectura gotica en Rumania, la situación, un joven cazador de monstruos corria a toda velocidad a la cámara principal, el portaba un traje pesado en color rojo, como una armadura que identificaba a una hermandad, su aspecto era de complexión atlética, un poco robusta pero elegante, su cabello rubio dorado se mecia con el movimiento del sujeto acompañado por el viento, sus ojos eran azules como el mar más puro, en sus mejillas había marcas de bigotes que le daban esa presencia salvaje y sexy para unas chicas, en sus ojos se mostraba determinación y espíritu inquebrantable, de una patada abrió la puerta que lo separaba a el de su destino, el Señor de la Oscuridad, Dracula, el cual yacia en el suelo en posición de Loto, como si esperaba la presencia del joven cazador.

Dracula, he venido a poner fin a tu reinado oscuro –el señor de la oscuridad miro con aburrimiento al invasor pero algo en el llamo su atención, en sus manos tenia su antigua arma, La Cruz de Combate- tus días de Reinado han terminado.

Como es que un simple mortal puede portar La Cruz de Combate, solo los Belmont pueden portarla –el cazador rubio le contesta "Creo que mis buenas acciones responden por ello"- sabes que de este punto no hay retorno, la muerte llegara a uno de nosotros.

Te aseguro que no será mi muerte viejito –el cazador rubio se abalanzo contra el Señor Oscuro, el cual desaparece en una bandada de murciélagos causando que el rubio falle su acometida de una estocada- eres rápido, incluso para tu edad.

Eres divertido cazador –el Ser Oscuro aparece detrás del cazador- lastima que no te salvara de tu muerte.

(Una encarnizada batalla despues)

El cazador tenia a su merced a un muy mal herido Señor Oscuro, la estaca que formaba en la parte inferior de la Cruz de Combate apuntaba a su corazón, una Daga empapada con Agua Bendita apuntaba a su cabeza, el Señor Oscuro respiraba agitadamente sonriendo con tristeza, el cazador noto ese gesto sabiendo que su oponente esperaba la estocada final, pero nunca espero lo que siguió despues, el cazador se alejo quitando la Cruz de Combate y la Daga de su cuerpo, el Señor Oscuro se levanta lentamente aun esperando un golpe de su rival que nunca llega, solo ve que este le da la espalda mirando al suelo.

Por que, por que no terminas conmigo, no logro entenderlo –el Señor Oscuro estaba anonadado-.

Porque yo, no puedo acabar con mi ultimo familiar que me queda –el ser se sorprende- mi nombre completo es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, provengo de unas Islas que estan mas alla del Velo de Niebla, soy el ultimo de mi familia que fue brutalmente asesinada en medio de una Guerra, mi madre fue la única sobreviviente de la masacre, se caso con un buen hombre y yo fui el fruto de su amor, pero, el dia de mi nacimiento fue marcado por muerte y destrucción, un hombre con un maligno poder comenzó la destrucción de mi hogar, para asegurar su victoria, secuestro a mi madre, el sabia que ella era la guardiana de un poder muy antiguo, ese maldito lo libero dejando a mi madre moribunda en un claro y el poder que resguardaba amenazarla con terminar con su vida de no ser que mi padre la rescato, ese maldito pudo hacerse del control de ese poder y le dio la orden de destruir mi hogar, mi padre peleo contra ese sujeto valientemente logrando ahuyentarlo, aun quedaba el poder en libertad, mi padre y mi madre en un esfuerzo combinado lograron encerrarlo nuevamente, a costa de sus vidas protegiéndome.

Y ese poder –sin querer pelear el Señor Oscuro trataba de entender a Naruto- que fue de el, y como saber que realmente estas relacionado conmigo.

Ese poder fue encerrado en un bebe recién nacido, o sea yo, gracias a el, en mi hogar fui golpeado, violado, crucificado, quemado vivo, te preguntaras, por que no acabe loco o con sed de venganza –el Señor asiente- por que se lo prometi a mi madre, pude verla despues de uno de esos ataques en mi mente, ella me explico todo lo que paso ese dia, además de conocer ese poder por el cual fui injustamente tratado, me dijo el como fue manipulado para fines malignos, una noche, escape de mi hogar sin rumbo fijo, me infiltre en una barcaza que navegaría mas alla del velo y llegamos a las costas de Rumania, ahí fue donde me di cuenta de quien era en realidad y de donde provenía, soñaba con este castillo una y otra vez, también como varios hombres y mujeres se adentraron en este solo con un propósito, acabarte, la prueba final de cómo se que soy tu descendencia, es la misma Cruz de Combate, cuando la tome, el espíritu de un cazador llamado Ritcher Belmont apareció ante mi, el me probo con un combate sorprendiéndose de ver a otro Belmont con vida.

No hay redención para mi, debes matarme, si eres un Belmont, debes ver por el bien del mundo, yo soy una calamidad en el, tienes que matarme para librar al mundo de lo que he hecho, y liberar al clan de la maldición que les hice caer con mi propia –es interrumpido por el rubio con una mano levantada-.

Se tu historia abuelo, te hare una pregunta, si te libero de tu maldición, vendrás conmigo a vivir humildemente –el Señor Oscuro asiente de inmediato- es lo que deseaba escuchar Gabriel Belmont **śviatyniu **(Santuario, Hechizo proveniente de Castlevania, portait of Ruins) –el rubio grito al mismo tiempo que bendijo un medallón con un cristal blanco en medio, de un golpe rápido lo pega en el pecho de su ancestro y este gritaba de agonia, con el paso del hechizo la piel de Gabriel comenzaba a broncearse, su cabello se hacia mas castaño, sus ojos que antes eran muertos a la vista ahora rebosaban de vida, su complexión antes musculosa exagerada se reducia a una condición mas atlética, sus ropas no cambiaron mucho, solo sus colores eran mas brillantes, en el medallón, el cristal se hizo negro como la noche, cuando termino el hechizo Naruto retiro el medallón de su ancestro haciendo que el primer Belmont caiga de rodillas respirando con dificultad- bienvenido nuevamente a la vida abuelo.

Como –Gabriel se miraba las manos, ya no eran arrugadas con garras, eran manos fuertes de un guerrero, por si las moscas se miro en un espejo y se sorprendió de ver su reflejo- como sabias que funcionaria.

No fue sencillo, en la biblioteca Belmont encontré un registro sobre hechizos santos que tenían la capacidad de traer a los seres de la oscuridad a la vida, solo debía encontrar el hechizo perfecto y usar mucha cantidad de energía, la cual resulto –viendo el medallón con el cristal negro- en cuanto a esto, que te parece si lo resguardamos, para que no caiga en malas manos –Gabriel asiente sonriendo genuinamente- mejor nos largamos de aquí, el castillo comienza a desmoronarse, sin su señor, el castillo no es nada.

Ambos lograron escapar del Castillo, nada o nadie sobrevivió a su destrucción, ambos cazadores se dirigieron a la Aldea mas cercana donde ambos fueron vitoreados como héroes aunque Gabriel sentía que no debía objetivo de esos tratos, Naruto lo animo diciendo que lo sucedido alla arriba quedara entre ellos, Gabriel le pregunta como puede estar tan tranquilo y relajado despues de toda su travesia y su nieto le dice que antes de ser lo que es ahora el era un ninja, que las misiones de alto riesgo y muertes son necesarias para sobrevivir, el primer Belmont estaba sorprendido, y deseaba ver ese mundo, aun no le cabia en la cabeza que ahora los niños tienen que matar para vivir.

En la Noche

Naruto y Gabriel tenían un extraño sueño, el cual ambos estaban en un claro donde solo había pasto verde que se movia al ritmo del viento, frente a ellos había un hombre que imponía respeto porque ambos sentían su poder, usaba una vestimenta tipo Gandalf el Blanco con el aditamento de una sotana tipo papal, pero su rostro estaba lleno de pena y tristeza, Gabriel arqueo la ceja, sabia que aquel ser que tenían frente suyo tendría mucho que responder.

Nuevamente el mundo esta a salvo gracias a los Belmont, estoy en eterna deuda con ustedes, Gabriel, lamento que por mis desiciones terminaras de esa manera –ahí a los 2 Belmont les cayo el 20, frente a ellos estaba nada mas y nada menos que Dios en persona- estoy aquí para –es cortado con un derechazo del primer Belmont que ardia en furia- ok, eso me lo merezco.

ESO FUE POR ABANDONAR A TUS FIELES ACOLITOS, REZAN POR TI CADA DIA Y TU NO LES HACES CASO, MIENTRAS QUE SATANAS HACIA DE LAS SUYAS MANIPULANDO A PERSONAS PARA QUE HICIERAN SU TRABAJO SUCIO POR EL –Gabriel respiraba agitadamente- y lo que es peor, dejaste que mi nieto sufriera esas bajezas.

Me merezco eso, pero por lo de tu nieto no puedo intervenir, de donde el viene un subordinado se hace cargo, lo llaman Kami –Naruto responde "pues no hace muy bien su trabajo"- luego me encargo de ella, Gabriel, Naruto, gracias a ustedes pude ver mas alla de mi, pensaba que la humanidad en si era perfecta, no contaba que mi hijo Satanas se vengaría de mi usando a la humanidad, yo mismo tomare cartas en el asunto de ahora en adelante y tengo 2 regalos para ustedes, el primer regalo será que no importa lo que hagan, si matan ya sea por proteger a inocentes o sea su misión, las puertas del cielo estarán abiertas para ustedes, y la segunda, la mostrare en partes, mira detrás de ti Gabriel.

El guerrero miro atrás y su expresión se volvió de shock y alegría, su amada Marie también estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente, sin pensarlo 2 veces ambos se reencontraron con un gran abrazo, ambos también daban rienda suelta a sus lagrimas, Marie para asegurarse capturo los labios de Gabriel en una lluvia de besos, Naruto solo pensaba que hizo la obra buena del dia y era muy gratificante para el, Dios aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de los amantes que solo bajaron la mirada de pena y Naruto rio ligeramente.

La segunda parte de mi regalo será, que todo el clan Belmont que combatieron contra ti y anteriores a tu tiempo volverán a la vida también, merecen otra oportunidad, yo me ocupare de mi creación personalmente –varias almas se juntaron rodeando a Gabriel y Marie, las cuales brillaron intensamente y se desvanecieron en segundos revelando a varios miembros más del Legendario Clan, Sonia Belmont, María Renard, Trevor Belmont y su esposa Sypha Belnades, Simon Belmont y su esposa Selena, Richter Belmont y su esposa Anette Renard y Victor Belmont, solo que ahora no tenia las cicatrices en su rostro, todos miraban a su ancestro con gran alegría, aunque Trevor era renuente a verlo a los ojos porque sentía culpa por querer matarlo, Gabriel lo abrazo y este sorprendido corresponde el gesto- y dime Gabriel, que se siente tener a toda la familia reunida.

Es algo que nunca podría pensar en mi vida, aunque, falta alguien de integrarse –Richter sabia de quien se trataba, el resto se miraba pensando que todos estaban presentes, Gabriel se separa de su hijo y camina hacia Naruto que le daba la espalda a todos y ahí apenas se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Maria y Sonia pensaban que era muy joven para ser un guerrero- Naruto, pasa algo –el rubio responde "desde que nací siempre he estado solo, la idea de una familia, me da un poco de miedo" sorprendiendo a todos los Belmont con esas palabras- para eso está la familia, ayudarnos donde uno falla, aconsejar a un miembro cuando esté lleno de dudas, no creciste con los preceptos básicos de hermanos y hermanas, entre todos te ayudaremos –el rubio gira su cuerpo para mirar de frente a Gabriel, pero provoca una reacción en Maria y Sonia nada buena para el- con nosotros nada te falta –Naruto desaparece entre 2 manchones rubios- pero que.

QUE LINDO –Maria y Sonia derribaron a Naruto en 2 grandes tacleadas que envidiaría una ofensiva de Futbol Americano, entre ambas rubias acariciaban las mejillas del rubio haciendo que este ronroneara inconcientemente- SUS MARQUITAS SON TAN REALES QUE PARECE UN LINDO ZORRITO –ahí Sonia y Maria se ven fijamente- MIO, NO, ES MIO.

Yo lo vi primero Sonia, el es mi destinado –Richter dejo caer su mandibula sorprendido y Anette solo rie por la ocurrencia de su hermana menor- además eres una anciana –decia mientras jalaba al rubio-.

NO SOY UNA ANCIANA, ESTOY EN PLENA JUVENTUD IGUAL QUE TU, TENGO 18 –mira a Naruto con ojos soñadores- cuantos años tienes joven guerrero –Naruto estaba indeciso de responder, pero la mirada de Gabriel asintiendo le dice que le diga, y todas las mujeres reian ante la situación del pobre "tengo 16"- un guerrero con brillante armadura, como en los cuentos de hadas, joven guerrero, yo sere tu princesa –jalando al rubio haciendo que Maria haga puchero-.

MIO –contra-ataco Maria jalando al rubio-.

MIO –Sonia no se quedaba atrás-.

No deberíamos ayudar al pobre chico –Simon veía la escena lleno de pena, Naruto era victima del "Tuya, tenla, mia"-.

Seria lo indicado, pero meterse entre 2 mujeres que pelearan fieramente será difícil –Trevor contestaba la duda de su hijo- Sypha, podrías ayudar?

Anette, ayudame –la esposa e Richter asiente- muy bien ustedes 2, mas vale que le paren o serán viudas prematuras –las rubias miran al rubio que parecía que su alma salía por su boca- controlense, o les prohibiremos que se acerquen a el, y no me importa lo que hagan.

Lo sentimos –mientras Naruto yacia inconciente en el pasto, detrás de Dios aparecia la entidad que esperaba, todo mundo le puso atención a su presencia, era una mujer de cerca 25 años de edad, su pelo igual rubio lacio tan largo que alcanzaba sus rodillas, usaba un conjunto celestial conformado en un kimono blanco extremadamente lavado con runas bordadas en hilo de oro, su piel era semi-bronceada, su cuerpo era perfecto, lo que llamo mas la atención de todos era su mirada de tristeza y vergüenza- genial, mas competencia –ambas, María y Sonia murmuran con fastidio-.

Me mandaste llamar señor –el divino asiente seriamente- que desea saber –Dios solo señala al rubio inconciente, ella solo baja su cabeza por vergüenza- lo siento señor, no tenia idea de lo que su propio pueblo le haría, pero tengo noticias mas preocupantes, que tienen que ver con el –como si llamaran a Naruto este se levanto de inmediato encarando a la diosa- hace poco, me entere por mi hermana Shinigami, que la familia de Naruto-san vive –Dios la mira pidiendo mas detalles- cuando el incidente del Kyuubi ceso, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki dejaron el pueblo unas horas despues, 2 años despues de que el chico dejara la aldea, ellos regresaron, como si nada pasara.

QUEEEEEEEEEE –de alguna forma eso le irrito demasiado a Naruto, el cual liberaba el poder de Kyuubi, Gabriel ahora sabia de que trataba ese poder, los Belmont retrocedieron por precaucion, Sonia y Maria no sabían que hacer- me dejaron en ese infierno mientras ellos jugaban a la familia feliz –el poder liberado tomaba forma de un zorro salvaje, se formaron las orejas y una cola, los bigotes del rubio se hicieron mas gruesos, sus ojos se hicieron rojos con una pupila rajada como si pidiera sangre- GGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA.

Gabriel con ayuda de Trevor, Simon y Richter se colocaron alrededor del rubio, los 4 usando sus cruces de combate lazaron las extremidades del rubio que trataba de luchar contra ellos, Gabriel tenso su agarre y Trevor lo imitaba, ambos tenían los brazos, Richter y Simon contenían los pies, estos últimos jalaron sus látigos con el propósito de derribar a Naruto lo cual consiguieron, Gabriel y Trevor lo jalan hacia atrás para tenerlo en una posición tipo oración, Dios miro a Kami y ella solo chasquea los dedos, haciendo que su hermana Shinigami aparezca, vestida con un kimono de color gris oscuro, usando una máscara de Oni escondió su rostro, detrás de la máscara se puede ver el pelo blanco largo y ojos dorados que parecen como si pudieran quemar literalmente, de inmediato se retiro la mascara porque estaba frente al patrón, tenía la piel sin manchas que tenía un color blanco cremoso, sus ojos eran de oro puro de color, una cara perfecta forma de corazón, a través de su ojo izquierdo fue una pequeña cicatriz pero parecía hacerla aún más hermosa, dos pequeños colmillos sobresalían de su labio superior le da un aspecto más temible y en su frente un tatuaje que se asemeja al sol.

Shinigami, podrías separar a Naruto de lo que tiene dentro, y devolverle todo su poder –la Diosa de la Muerte asiente, ella trataba de no ver a la cara a Naruto porque gracias a que muchas ocasiones se habían visto, y no eran en muy buenas, la Diosa se volvió a colocar su mascara, susurro "perdóname Naruto-kun" y con lujo de violencia metió su mano derecha en el estomago de Naruto, Sonia y María se refugiaron en Marie y Anette evitando ver la imagen, Gabriel le dice a Trevor que no ceda, que necesita toda su fuerza, segundos despues Naruto comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente al mismo tiempo que Shinigami retiraba de el una esfera roja como la sangre lanzándola al suelo, instantáneamente esta comenzaba a deformarse como si estuviese viva, Naruto cayo en la inconciencia, Gabriel y Trevor soltaron las manos del rubio para recostarlo en el pasto, todo mundo creyo que había terminado todo pero no, la esferita roja termino de tomar forma, en segundos el ser formado de ella lucio en toda su gloria (imaginen que el ser es Getsu Fumma de Yugioh) la mujer era objeto de miradas de todos los Belmont que estaban en shock, la misma mujer miro al rubio inconciente y sin pensarla fue a socorrerlo.

NARUTO –la mujer pelirroja se inclino para tomar al rubio en sus manos y abrazarlo en un instinto maternal- por fin estamos juntos hijo mio, no te abandonare, siempre estare a tu lado.

HIJO? –todos los Belmont incluso los Dioses estaban perdidos-.

Creo saber, que tu sabes la historia señor Gabriel, desde que nació siempre ha estado solo y desde ese tiempo, me ha tenido a mi –Los Belmont con mas confianza se acercaban para escucharla- yo le explique lo sucedido esa fatídica noche, no contaba que el pequeño me llamara "mamá", esa simple palabra me cambio la vida, solo pensaba en mi misma y era una terca, pero esa palabra, me hizo hacer y pensar cosas que no tenia en mente, cada noche lo arrullaba con mi canto, cada noche cuando el tiene una pesadilla sobre sus recuerdos, yo velaba por el, yo era su soporte en aquel infierno en la tierra, como dijo mi pequeño, no aguanto mas y decidió huir, yo le lleve por vías menos transitadas para que al menos no tuviese perseguidores y fue afortunado que asi fuera.

Entonces, debo agradecerte por cuidar de Naruto –Gabriel hacia una reverencia- podrías decirme tu nombre.

Lo siento, me conocen como Kyuubi no youko, pero a personas que se han ganado mi confianza que los incluye a todos ustedes, mi verdadero nombre es Kurama, un placer y –la pelirroja libera su katana amenazando a Maria y Sonia- se controlan o las hare trizas que sus restos no podrán ser identificados, quedo claro –ambas rubias asienten temblando como gelatina-.

Esa mujer si tiene suficiente carácter para darse a conocer –Marie les dice a las demás chicas y estas asienten- me cae bien.

Si me permite sugerir algo –Kami daba un paso al frente llamando a todos los Belmont, y Naruto comenzaba a reaccionar- podría solicitar sus servicios como guerreros-cazadores? –Gabriel hablando por todos pide que se explique- gracias, existe una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki, ellos estan conformados por ninjas de Alto Rango siendo desterrados de sus propias aldeas o simplemente tienen deseos de matar y matar, sus objetivos son renacer un viejo mal que había azotado las Naciones Elementales –Dios la interrumpe "Jiuubi" en estado de shock- y controlarlo para sumergir al continente en una Ilusion llamada Ojo de Luna, con la cual las victimas vivirían una ilusión absurda de paz, para llegar a ese fin, estan cazando a las 9 Bestias con Cola –terminaba señalando a Kurama que se impacta-.

EHHHHHH –esa fue la reacción de Naruto al escuchar que su madre era un objetivo- SI LE PONEN UNA MANO ENCIMA A KA-SAN SABRAN QUE DRACULA ES LA MENOR DE SUS PREOCUPACIONES.

Lo saco de su madre pero no lo culpo, la protegerá con uñas, dientes y Cruz de Combate de por medio –Victor pensaba en voz alta, el rubio no pensaba que se había ganado el respeto de todos los Belmont- entonces cual es el plan a seguir.

Iremos a las Naciones Elementales haciendo lo que mejor hacemos, cazaremos al mal, purificando las almas corruptas con nuestras acciones –Marie le quito las palabras a Gabriel de la boca- y de paso, Naruto tendría su revancha contra su "familia".

CUANDO LOS TENGA FRENTE A FRENTE LES PATEARE EL TRASERO TAN FUERTE QUE NO PODRAN SENTARSE DURANTE UN MES –pero se gana un zape de su madre pelirroja exigiéndole que guarde compostura- lo siento ka-san.

No hay problema hijo, CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA A KUSHINA SUPLICARA POR HABER MUERTO ESE DIA –gritaba la pelirroja rodeada de fuego estilo anime sacándole un goton a todo mundo-.

De tal palo tal astilla –Shinigami no sabia si reir o sentirse apenada- Naruto-kun, lamento que nuestros encuentros no fuesen amistosos, yo solo cumplia mi trabajo y –es interrumpida por el rubio alzando su mano, pero este sonreía zorrunamente haciendo que un pequeño rubor apareciera en el rostro de la Diosa, agradecia mucho a su mascara- si hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendarme, aceptare con gusto.

No soy una persona rencorosa en si, pero puedes hacer algo por mi –la Diosa asentía, mientras Sonia y Maria eran detenidas por la abuela y futura suegra al mismo tiempo que el par gritaba "ladrona de futuro novio"- podría ver tu rostro y saber tu nombre real?

Etto –ella miro a Kami y a Dios, ellos asienten con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros- esta bien, solo no te desmayes –ella se quita la mascara dejando ver su hermoso rostro palido, Naruto estaba en shock y pensaba que ver tanta belleza es un pecado- mi nombre es Yagami Yuuko, espero en un futuro llevarnos bien –es sacada de onda cuando ve al rubio arrodillado frente a Dios como si se confesara, todo mundo escucho "Debe ser un pecado ver tanta belleza en una mujer, expíame de mis pecados oh gran Señor"- creo que tengo un fan, EN TU CARA MEGUMI –señalando victoriosa a Kami que hace un puchero infantil-.

ESTA MUERTA –Sonia y María gritaban pensando que Yuuko les quito a su novio-.

Esta es una probada de lo que vendra, si alguien esta interesado en hacer una historia a base de esto pasenme un MP avisandome porfa


	2. Llegada al Continente de los Empijamados

nuevamente señoras y señores, aqui la conti de Renacimiento del Clan Belmont, me alegra ver la aceptacion de esta historia y gracias a ustedes los fans puedo seguir con las continuaciones, lo que tengo en mente para Naruto mas adelante sera epico, debido a que habra un punto en la historia donde el rubio se encontrara previamente con su familia y ellos no sabran que hacer o como reaccionar, ahh y sobre todo, los celos enfermizos de Sonia y Maria no podran faltar jejejeje.

Si me permite sugerir –Kami, ahora conocida como Megumi llamaba la atención de todo el mundo- si desean ir en estos momentos yo puedo transportarlos alla, preferiblemente en las cercanías de Kiri, en estos momentos hay una guerra civil donde el Mizukage dicto una ley que todas las personas con líneas de sangre deben ser ejecutadas, convenció a sus fieles ninjas que los usuarios de linaje fuesen tratados como monstruos, esta podría ser su primera misión ayudando a los rebeldes y si ganan el nuevo Mizukage podría darles status de clan.

En pocas palabras llegamos, ayudamos a la rebelión y si ganamos tendríamos un lugar donde vivir, me gusta la idea –Gabriel analizaba la situación- nos ahorraría mucho trabajo en buscar donde vivir.

Una cosa mas antes de que partan, Naruto, tengo otra misión para ti –el rubio suspiraba resignado, pero decirle no a Dios no era una opción- eres un Uzumaki de sangre pura, y eres heredero de las Islas del Remolino, Kushina ya no lo es debido a que se comporta como una fan-girl olvidando los preceptos de su clan, cuando lleguen a los Paises Elementales tu misión será buscar al resto de tu clan, que son 3 mujeres –Dios crea un espejo donde revela la identidad de esas mujeres, una chica pelirroja con ojos rojos usando lentes negros, una mujer pelirroja con ojos violáceos con 2 aureolas y una chica un poco mayor que la primera, ella tenia un extraño gorrito en su cabeza- que dices, aceptas?

El rubio asiente mientras Sonia y Maria se tragaban su rabia, pero también pensaron que era por una buena causa, Megumi comenzaba a recitar el hechizo para transportar a todo el Clan Belmont a las Naciones Elementales, Dios sin embargo les dio unos cuantos regalos a las féminas del clan, unas katanas especiales llamadas Zampakutos o como se llamen, todas ellas pensaban que solo serian katanas normales pero Dios les explico que son especiales gracias a que cada una de ellas tendría habilidades únicas que difieren una de otra, y que les mandaria el manual de instrucciones despues de que lleguen a su destino para no entretenerlos mas.

Naciones Elementales

(kilómetros antes de la Base Rebelde)

Según dice aquí –Marie leia el manual de su zampakuto y las mujeres del clan la imitaban, excepto Sonia porque ella tenia en su posesión una Cruz de Combate, a todos los cazadores de vampiros se les dio una Cruz de Combate- cada zampakuto reacciona con su portadora al mencionar su nombre y sus habilidades saldrán a la luz, pero como sabre como se llama mi arma –lee un pequeño apartado que dice "Zenbonsakura"- asi que es el nombre de mi arma, tiene un buen nombre –escucha de sus nueras los nombres de sus armas como Zabimaru, Sode no Shirayuki, Suzumebachi y otros que se escuchaban poderosos- ok señoras, llegando a Kiri despues de la guerra entrenaremos hasta desfallecer, estamos –todas las mujeres con un grito de guerra asienten-.

Naruto, si deseas ir a tu misión personal no hay problema, nosotros podremos encargarnos de la guerra –Gabriel aconsejaba al rubio que tenia una mirada indecisa- no seria nada nuevo todo esto para nosotros, y no queriendo perder a mi bis-nieto Maria te acompañara.

Ehhh –la cazadora Belmont no le gusto eso mientras que a la rubia juro escuchar coros celestiales- porque ella puede ir con mi caballero, yo tengo mas experiencia que ella.

Ahora se lo que los padres experimentan a "los caprichos de una hija" –Gabriel pensaba resignado- tienes razón, tienes mas experiencia que Maria, pero esa experiencia la quiero conmigo para la batalla, Maria es una luchadora de larga distancia y Naruto es un peleador de corta distancia, Maria puede cubrirle las espaldas.

Esta bien, pero cuando esto termine me dejaran tener una cita con mi caballero estamos? –Gabriel asiente resignado, Marie solo disimula no ver eso pero se moria de la risa por dentro por las penurias que sufre su esposo- Maria, no te atrevas a adelantarte, si me entero que le hiciste algo a mi caballero te hare ver tu suerte.

Tranquila Belmont, no pasara nada, solo en las noches dormiremos juntos en una cama calientita, sin ropa y dejándome llevar por sus caricias –Sonia contaba del 1 al 100 rapidamente para no despellejar a Maria que comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas- guíame Naruto.

Espera Naruto –Kurama aparecia a lado del rubio con su uniforme de batalla- yo ire con los Belmont, si lo que escuche es cierto, una de mis hermanas esta involucrada, y yo se como manejarlas a cada una de ellas.

Como mi esposo diría Naru-chan –Marie tomaba la palabra- en ti recae que un clan sobreviva salvando a las chicas, que podrían ser tus primas o algo mas –el rubio asiente empuñando su Cruz de Comabte- buena suerte hijo, la necesitaras.

Recuerda Naruto, que la luz guie tu sendero y sea tu arma para dispersar el mal –el rubio asiente y se separa del clan a enorme velocidad sorprendiendo a todos, Maria estaba fascinada por ese despliegue de habilidad que no dudo en seguirlo ciegamente- clan Belmont, es hora que el mundo nos conozca –Gabriel llamo a su familia listos para la batalla y ellos asintieron, no sabían que pondrían sus habilidades a prueba en poco tiempo-.

Varios kilómetros recorridos con Maria y Naruto, ambos decidieron descansar un poco, Maria deseando conocer mas a Naruto no se intimido, ella se recargo en un árbol mientras veía a su futuro esposo acumular leña para una fogata, era el sueño de toda mujer de la época de Maria, un joven guerrero fuerte y atlético, que siempre peleara protegiendo sus ideales y porque no, tambien a una damisela en desgracia, aunque en estas tierras no se fijen en ese detalle debido a que solo desean poder y renombre, Maria se acerco a la fogata recién encndida por parte del rubio y comenzar su movida.

Naruto, se que nuestro primer encuentro no fue algo…normal, PERO ALGUIEN SERIA UN IDIOTA SI NO VIESE LO GUAPO QUE ERES –en Konoha varias kunoichis estornudaron- lo siento nuevamente, me deje llevar –con un tremendo rubor en sus mejillas ella volteaba su mirada a otro lado-.

Hehehehe, esta bien no te preocupes –Naruto con una gota estilo anime pudo calmar a la chica aunque su rubor aun no bajaba- que tal si comienzo yo, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Belmont, tengo 16 años y provengo de Konoha, mis gustos son la jardinería, el ramen y ahora proteger a mi clan, lo que no me gusta son los 3 minutos que tarda el ramen en prepararse y las personas que traicionan a su familia, mi sueño es renacer el Clan Uzumaki a su antigua gloria.

Voy a imitarte, mi nombre es Maria Renart y tengo 17 años, mis gustos son pasar tiempo con mi hermana, pulir mis hechizos para hacerlos mas eficientes y las aventuras, mis disgustos podría decirte que no son muchos, excepto Dracula y sus criaturas nocturnas, y mi sueño es poder tener una familia con un apuesto caballero que esta a mi derecha –el rubio se ruboriza y Maria trataba de reprimir un fuerte "KAWAII"- si merezco la oportunidad claro esta.

El tiempo lo dira Maria, el tiempo lo dira, tampoco niego que eres una chica linda, eso se nota a leguas, ehh no lo tomes como algo pervertido es –Maria solo rie como una colegiala- etto.

No te preocupes, además, no muchas personas me decían cosas lindas sin temer una repercusión por parte de Richter, el era muy sobre-protector cuando tenia 6 años –ella hizo un puchero que la hacia ver infantil pero muy linda al mismo tiempo produciendo que nuestro héroe se ruborice, ella no parecía darse cuenta de ello- me voy a la cama Naruto-kun, te dejo la primera guardia –el rubio asiente ya sin el rubor en su rostro, ella besa su mejilla haciendo que el rubor de este regresara- buenas noches.

Buenas noches Maria –el rubio solo miraba la fogata con expresión seria, ella vio ese gesto y no tardo en saber de que se trataba, lo sucedido con su "familia" y sus posibles consecuencias con su encuentro, ellos deliberadamente trataran de hacerlo regresar a su lado ya sea usando la fuerza u otros medios, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse ella, Sonia y todo el Clan Belmont-.

Al Dia Siguiente

Maria y Naruto habían llegado a su destino, gracias a que la Cruz de Combate que sirvió como guía pudieron llegar y lo que vieron hizo que al rubio se le subiera el coraje, frente a sus ojos se ejercía una venta clandestina de esclavos, sin temerla ni deberla Naruto le indico a Maria que entrarían a destrozar el lugar y matar a los que se les interpongan, era algo arriesgado pero era por una excelente causa, Maria cubriría sus espaldas mientras el rubio atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo, no les tomo mucho tiempo liberar a los rehenes y matar a los secuestradores, vendedor y compradores, entre ellos 2 ninjas raros, uno de piel blanca palido hasta la medula y cabello oscuro con ojos amarillos como serpientes y el otro parecía ser ¿su amante? Debido a que este ninja le mandaba una que otra miradita lasciva al primero y peor aun, se mordía el labio inferior con ojos de desnudarlo con la mirada, eso le hacia tener un pavor al rubio que dejo de pensar en ello.

Cuando llego con las pelirrojas, no pudo dejar de sentir un momento de nostalgia, el rescatar un poco de su familia aunque no lo conocieran era un sentimiento que no podía dejarse pasar, cuando la primera chica salio de la celda no pudo resistir la tentación de echarse a los brazos de su salvador y las otras un poco mas maduras la siguieron pero igual aferrándose al rubio que no dudo en devolver el gesto, Maria solo suspiraba resignada porque tarde o temprano pasaría algo asi, solo se acerco al reencuentro familiar, aunque deseaba ver la reacción de las mujeres cuando se enterasen de su legado.

GRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS –la primera chica estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas de alegría, ya no seria usada para quien sabe que motivos, las otras 2 solo asentían con grandes sonrisas y con pequeñas lagrimas- no sabremos como compensarte.

Todo por la familia chicas –las chicas fueron sorprendidas por esas palabras- déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Belmont, heredero del Trono de Uzushiogakure no Sato, ella es Maria Renart Belmont, un familiar lejano –las chicas se congelaron pensando que era una broma muy pesada- se que es algo de locos, pero me creerán cuando toquen mi arma, no tengan miedo, no pasara nada.

Las chicas se miraron y lentamente acercaron sus manos al arma, cuando la tocaron una luz cegadora lleno el lugar y Maria se aferro del rubio, ahora los 5 nuevamente se hallaban frente a Dios el cual sonreía gracias a la misión cumplida del rubio, además de enviarle las almas de los corruptos como Orochimaru y su uke Kabuto, además de el se encontraban Megumi y Yuuko con grandes sonrisas que sus dientes dejarían opacos los de Gai (imagínense que brillantes deberían ser).

Te felicito por tu excelente trabajo Naruto, has podido rescatar a las ultimas integrantes del Clan Uzumaki –las chicas se pusieron como fantasmas, ellas se enteraban que provienen de un poderoso clan y como siempre pasa en estos casos, se desmayaron- Maria y Naruto, ambos han hecho una enorme labor comunitaria sin darse cuenta al enviarnos las almas de Orochimaru y su asistente Kabuto, ellos experimentaban con personas sin importar a quienes lastiman o matan solo para ganar sus propósitos.

Y gracias a tu labor pensamos compensarte por ello, recuerdas las habilidades de tu abuelo Gabriel cuando peleaste contra el –el rubio asiente diciendo que recordaba muy bien La Espada del Vacio y el Poder del Caos- es bueno que lo recuerdes, ya que pensamos que los Uzumaki posean esas habilidades, Naruto, en tus manos dejamos el poder de congelar todo, sin importar que sustancia sea, agua o lava, llevaras contigo la Poderosa Espada del Vacio –como dijo Yuko en la mano derecha del rubio una espada hecha de hielo aparecia en sus manos, en ese instante las chicas despertaban y lograron ver la espada de Naruto y se maravillaron, porque parecía estar hecha de hielo- y para ustedes –las chicas asienten asustadas- en sus manos dejare el poder para destruirlo todo, no importa que tan duro sea el obstáculo que se encuentre en su camino, serán capaces de reducir a escombros lo que se encuentre en su camino, a partir de este momento, serán poseedoras del Poder del Caos –las manos de las chicas se envuelven en fuego y movimientos de pelea con el Poder del Caos les llegan a la cabeza- y además –las ropas de las chicas cambian al modo de una versión femenina de las ropas de Gabriel Belmont (el traje de la Sociedad de la Luz, solo con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda)- lleven el apellido Uzumaki con orgullo y honor, y no deshonren el Codigo del Clan.

Y cual es el código de nuestro clan –Tayuya preguntaba un buen punto-.

El Codigo del Clan Uzumaki se basa en la familia y es asi –Yuko se aclara la garganta y recita- La Familia siempre es primero, la familia esta sobre la gloria, la familia esta encima de los títulos, la familia nunca te apuñalara por la espalda, la familia siempre se ayudara mutuamente en los buenos momentos y en los malos –las chicas estaban sorprendidas y Naruto asiente con cada palabra- y lo mas importante, si una persona se la juega a un Uzumaki, mas vale que se cuiden las espaldas y duerman con un ojo abierto.

No creo que pueda llamarse venganza, simplemente es ojo por ojo cierto –Dios asiente y Karin sonríe macabramente- he estado esperando mucho por ello jejejeje, ya verán idiotas de Kusa por haberme vendido a un comerciante de esclavos jejejeje.

Ella tiene todo el derecho de desquitarse, Naruto, te dire 1 evento en los cual podras encontrarte con "tu familia" y en especial con la Namikaze –Naruto pone atención y las chicas tambien- dentro de unos 4-6 meses, se llevaran a cabo los Examenes Chunnin en Konoha y ya te imaginaras quienes serán la sensación de ahí –el rubio susurra "mis hermanas"- antes tendras que entrenar un poco en la materia ninja y –Yuko es interrumpida-.

Naruto, podrías decirnos tu origen, no dudo que seas un Uzumaki, pero tu cabello no es rojo como el nuestro –Fuka se sorprendió cuando vio la expresión alegre de Naruto cambiaba lentamente a seriedad y furia, pero se contuvo para no asustar a las chicas y les conto todo su pasado y lo de su madre biológica que lo abandono por un capricho de su marido- l…lo siento Naruto, no lo sabia.

Bueno, hay algo que quedo claro, ella ya no forma parte del Clan cierto –Tayuya ve a Maria que habia preferido mantener su distancia para no arruinar el encuentro familiar- ehh, y tu quien eres, lamento no haberte visto hasta ahora.

No hay problema, ademas no queria romper el ambiente familiar, mi nombre es Maria Renart y tambien soy pariente suyo –las chicas solo la miraban y explico el lazo entre el clan de su cuñado Belmont y el Uzumaki asombrando asombrando a las pelirrojas- espero podernos llevarnos bien.

Si asi son las cosas –en las manos de las chicas e incluso de Maria aparecen una Cruz de Combate, solo que estas tenían una característica, en el centro de cada una de estas habían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, una de cada color, digamos que a Tayuya no les quitaba la vista a las joyas- que son estos.

Son las armas que caracterizaran de ahora en adelante a los Clanes Belmont y Uzumaki, a diferencia de las Cruces Belmont estas pueden conducir chakra elemental, por ejemplo pueden hacer su arma de fuego, Naruto-kun, me prestas tu arma –el rubio asiente estirando su cruz de combate a Yuko- la gema roja es Katon –ella lanza un golpe asombrando a todas, la cruz de combate se convirtió en un latigo y las cadenas se hacian de fuego- la gema azul es Suiton –la cadena ahora se rodeaba de agua, Yuko presento las variaciones del arma con los otros elementos haciendo que las chicas se maravillaran por un arma potente-.

En Konoha

Mis sentidos me alertan –una kunoichi miembro de un equipo "único" miraba al cielo con ojos llenos de expectación- una nueva arma fue creada, DEBO TENERLA.

Con Naruto y las chicas

Tengo el presentimiento que nuestras armas estan en peligro –las chicas asienten porque tambien sintieron lo mismo, Naruto hace una reverencia a las deidades- no se como pagarles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

No te preocupes, como dijo Yuko-san, hiciste mas por nosotros, ah se me olvidaba –Dios chasquea los dedos que provocan una onda expansiva en todo el Continente Elemental, los chicos y Maria vieron eso extrañados- lo que acabo de hacer es borrar todo los conocimientos de tu clan en las Naciones, no tendrán jutsus, sellos, pergaminos y armas diseñadas en las armas Uzumaki, pero no te preocupes, cuando destrui los pergaminos con toda la información hice aparecer las únicas copias existentes en tu aldea natal, no Konoha, la aldea de los Uzumaki –Dios saco un mapa indicándoles donde estaría exactamente Uzushiogakure no Sato- y viendo las cercanías a ese país, tenemos otra misión para ti Naruto.

Misión, de que se trata –Naruto y las chicas se mantenían serias-.

En este lugar –en el mapa señalaba una pequeña Isla- las personas sufren por el yugo de un comerciante llamado Gato, el ha hecho de ese prospero pueblo una comunidad llena de miedo, pobreza y desesperanza, ya algunos han intentado cometer suicidio, pero una persona desea traer esperanza a ese lugar, un hombre llamado Tazuna desea construir un puente para conectar su isla con el resto del continente, si el logra su objetivo Gato se veria arruinado, su misión es, ayudar al pueblo en lo que puedan, ayudar a la construcción del puente y lo mas importante, matar a Gato para que lo juzgue personalmente.

No deseo meterme ni nada, pero no es uno de tus mandamientos principales, no mataras –Fuka señalaba de forma acusatoria a Dios que solo sonríe (nota: cuando ellas tocaron la cruz de combate varias cosas entraron a sus cabezas, como los 10 mandamientos, el uso de las Cruces de Combate y la historia del clan Belmont y su relación)-.

Es cierto, y es algo que siempre voy a penalizar, pero hice ciertas excepciones con el Clan Belmont y con ustedes, no importa si ustedes matan por la misión o por proteger, ustedes siempre tendrán asegurado su lugar en el paraíso, además, les pedi a mis achichincles que hicieran un pequeño presente cuando llegaran –se pone una imagen donde varios angeles con cascos amarillos trabajaban en la construcción de 2 casas de clan- que les parece.

Pues no queremos usarlas temprano ya que deseo una vida larga, sin ofender –Dios le responde al rubio que no hay problema- cuando partimos.

En este instante, no te preocupes, les hare llegar un mensaje a los demás para que no se preocupen, es hora de otra buena obra del dia, tengo que ponerme al corriente con las nuevas almas que llegan al purgatorio, Yuko, te encargo el castigo de esos 2 –la Diosa de la muerte asiente con una sonrisa macabrona (nota: ñaca ñaca), los Uzumaki y Maria desaparecieron en un haz de luz-.

Con los Belmont

Asi que ellos van a otra misión, me alegra que Naruto haya cumplido su misión anterior –Gabriel leia una nota en medio del campo de batalla, frente a el se hallaban Simon, Trevor, Richter y Victor sometiendo a una enorme tortuga de 3 colas como si no tuviesen problema alguno, los ninjas rebeldes de Kiri y algunos que se rindieron y se unieron a los rebeldes veian con incredulidad como unos 4 sujetos y una chica que parecía romper la coraza de la enorme tortuga a base de puñetazos la doblegaban sin problema alguno- solo espero que cuando Sonia se entere no termine el trabajo de Yagura.

Gabriel con su Cruz de Combate lanzo la cadena enredándola en el cuello de la tortuga y sin esfuerzo alguno la hace caer y usando su fuerza lograba que no se levantara del suelo, una mujer pelirroja con un extraño traje de samurái se acerca sin preocupación alguna a la cabeza de la tortuga, esta ruge con el motivo de intimidarla pero ella ni se inmuta, ella solo levanta su katana en sentido inverso, con ambas manos y sosteniéndola en el aire golpea la cabeza de la tortuga y como si fuese acto de magia esta dejo de moverse y comenzó a encogerse a ritmo acelerado y termino tomando forma humana, los ninjas se acercaron ya con la confianza de que la batalla habia terminado pero habia un pero, los rebeldes deseaban asesinar a Yagura pero los Belmont se lo impedían.

Porque nos impiden tomar venganza contra el, no saben el daño que ha causado, los niños que ha dejado en la calle sin sus padres –Ao hablaba por Mei y ella solo asentía lentamente lista para una batalla, la cual dudaba que pudiese ganar-.

Y tu idiota, se supone que posees el Byakugan implantado, no te diste cuenta que el –Kurama señalaba al pequeño Mizukage que se hallaba inconciente- estaba bajo un Genjutsu –los ninjas de Kiri solo se quedaron callados- de verdad pensaron que el lo hacia a voluntad, un Kage que protegía su aldea con todo su poder cambie de la noche a la mañana, no es nada lógico.

Y que nos asegura que no volverá a pasar otra vez, mejor dejenos hacer justicia y todo terminara –Mei habia metido la pata sin darse cuenta, le basto la mirada de Kurama y Gabriel para hacerse chiquita- digo, digo, como una precaucion.

Mire señora todapoderosa –Gabriel hablaba con sarcasmo y eso impresiono a su esposa que recién llegaba con las demás mujeres que atendían a los heridos- mi compañera Kurama puede detectar los Genjutsus muy fácilmente, podría decirse que antes de llegar aquí detecto el Genjutsu que estaba puesto en el, y su espada tiene la habilidad de diseminarlos –la mujer solo suspiraba en resignación- el quedara bajo nuestra custodia por si quedaron algunas secuelas del control mental, pero si veo a alguien con intenciones hostiles hacia el, yo personalmente terminare lo que el inicio.

E…esta bien, y como pactamos, el Clan Belmont sera oficial en Kirigakure no Sato, además se le hara un interrogatorio a Yagura cuando despierte y –Mei es interrumpida por una voz ¿femenina? que decia "que me paso", todo mundo miro a donde Yagura y todo mundo quedo con el ojo cuadrado y Sonia pues…deseaba enterrarla para que su guerrero no la viera- Y…Yagura?

Mi cabeza da vueltas, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que hacia el papeleo diario y de la nada un hombre con una mascara naranja apareció de repente en la oficina –Kurama no pudo fingir su sorpresa al abrir mucho sus ojos, y los Belmont que conocían el pasado de la pelirroja tampoco pudieron ocultar su sorpresa- le adverti al sujeto que saliera de mi oficina pero no se movio, quise atacarlo pero por una extraña razón mis ataques lo atravesaban.

Yagura-san –Kurama se inclina a la altura de la chica pero ella reacciona con miedo, pero una voz en su cabeza le dice que puede confiar en ella- recuerdas algo mas de ese dia, puede ser de enorme utilidad.

Solo recuerdo que al mirarlo vi un ojo rojo con comas en ellos y todo se volvió negro –eso era todo lo que Kurama deseaba saber y pidió unos momentos para estar sola- etto, que paso aquí, hice algo malo?

Pues en su estado de inconciencia pasaron muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, con el tiempo le diremos lo que ocurrió aquí –Victor Belmont que era el mas cercano le dijo esas palabras para consolarla que tuvo un gran impacto, un enorme rubor y que ella comience a tartamudear tratando de formular una respuesta- ehh dije algo malo?

No Victor, solo provocaste una excelente impresión en la joven –Marie y Sonia reian al mismo tiempo que Sypha y Annethe- felicidades, creo que habrá una nueva miembro en el clan –y sus instintos no le fallaron, ya que Yagura abrazaba la pierna de Victor como si temiera perderlo-.

Ohh gran caballero que vino en rescate de la damisela en desgracia, permítame estar a su lado, le sere eternamente fiel y me dedicare en cuerpo y alma completamente a ti –Victor no decia nada por las palabras de la chica, ella le estaba jurando amor eterno y nadie se esperaba eso, incluso Mei tenia que reprimir sus celos porque ella tambien le habia echado el ojo al único Belmont soltero, y Sonia brincaba de felicidad porque no tenia mas competencia-.

SII, NO TENDRE MUCHA COMPETENCIA POR EL AMOR DE MI GUERRERO, MARIA RENART, CUANDO REGRESEN TU Y YO COMPETIREMOS POR EL OJOJOJOJO –todos los Belmont incluso los ninjas la veian con una gota en la nuca-.

Sonia, tienes que enterarte de esto, al parecer Naruto ira a otra misión –Gabriel bajo de su nube a la rubia que miraba a su abuelo confundida- primeramente quiero decirte, el cumplió su misión de encontrar a sus primas además de hacer una gran labor por el mundo al matar a Orochimaru –todos los que escucharon, bueno, solo los ninjas se pusieron palidos, conocían la reputación de Orochimaru y para que alguien lo matara era un gran logro- Dios le pidió de favor que fuera a liberar a todo un país de las manos de un esclavista llamado Gato, que mantiene sus negocios sucios bajo la fachada de una empresa de transportes.

Mei comenzó a hacer memoria, de algún lado le venia el nombre de Gato y el recuerdo le llego como una cachetada guajolotera, habia mandado a un Jounnin y su aprendiz a una misión secreta que involucraba al sujeto porque se decia que mantenía personas provenientes de Kiri como prisioneros y los vendia en un mercado de esclavos, asi que ella hizo lo mas sensato que se le ocurrió en estos momentos.

NO, NO PUEDE PASAR ESTO –Gabriel supo que algo ocultaba y le pidió una explicación- antes de que llegaran, envie a uno de mis suboordinados a donde se dirige su familiar, con la misión de infiltrarse en la base de Gato y trabajar para el, y cuando llegara el momento el liberara a los esclavos que el tiene en su poder.

Ok, esto es lo que haremos, Trevor y Sonia iremos a donde Naruto y no mate a tu infiltrado, Richter, Simon y Victor, ustedes con los ninjas vigilaran el pueblo por una posible insurreccion, Marie, tu y las demás lleven a la señorita –Yagura les dice que se llama "Yoko"- a la señorita Yoko a un lugar para que descanse y –a lo lejos se escuchaba la caída de arboles enormes- dejemos que la señorita Kurama desquite su frustración.

Señor Gabriel, podría decirme quien es ese tal Naruto –Mei hacia uso de su autoridad pero no amedrentaba al Belmont que solo arquea sus cejas- digo, para cuando regresen no lo confundamos –Gabriel asiente sacando una foto del rubio de su gabardina, Sonia esperaba que no pasara lo que ella piensa, pero la suerte no estaba con ella, cuando Mei vio la foto tuvo una reacción que no le gusto a la rubia- ES UN ADONIS.

Tio Trevor, me sostienes por favor –Trevor no entendía la petición de Sonia, pero accedió a cumplirle el caprichito, cuando el la sostuvo con fuerza ella comenzó a forcejear- SUELTAME TIO, LE ENSEÑARE A ESA ASALTACUNAS LO QUE ES BUENO, DEJAME MACHACARLA.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

El grupo de Naruto se dirigía a toda velocidad a su próxima misión, Maria se hallaba platicando con Tayuya y de inmediato formaron un vinculo amistoso, Karin y Fuka sabían que era ya su responsabilidad renacer el clan Uzumaki, les parecía un poco incomodo pero no dudarían en hacerlo y si es con la ayuda de Naruto mucho mejor, Naruto recordó sus vivencias en Konoha y a un par de personas que lo querían como era, un niño buscando amistad y cariño.

Naruto, te noto pensativo, estas bien –Fuka miraba al rubio que despertaba de su expresión nostálgica- fue algo bueno o malo.

Ambas cosas Fuka-chan, solo recordaba mis vivencias en Konoha –todas las chicas se acomodaron para escuchar la historia- de ese agujero infernal solo unas pocas personas me trataron como un ser humano, y algunas de las mismas revelaron su verdadera naturaleza, por ejemplo la familia Ichiraku, primero me acogieron como uno de su familia, pero una noche cuando apenas llegaba a su negocio escuche que solo para ellos era su máxima fuente de ingresos, el viejo Hokage que me trataba como su nieto me mintió toda mi vida si sabia que ellos estaban vivos, creo que eso lo resume a 2 personas que aun deseo ver.

Si no es mucha molestia, podrías decirnos quienes son, porque no queremos llegar a Konoha y golpear gente equivocada –Karin expresaba lo que las chicas pensaban-.

Jejeje, sus nombres son….

Fin de Omake

Omake 2

Dios era chevere cuando lo tratas bien, era el cuate que te apoyara si no levantas falsos en su contra, y es un verdadero dolor de cabeza si incurres al mal, solo pensaba en Naruto y la re-construccion de su clan, no era mala idea porque ellos eran los que mantenian el equilibrio en todo ese continente, pero debido a los celos de unos y hambres de poder de otros este clan casi fue llevado al exterminio total, asi que penso poner su granito de arena en la re-construccion del todo-poderoso clan, su ayudante le notifico que las personas que habia solicitado habian llegado, el asiente diciendole que los dejara pasar, unos momentos despues 3 figuras hacian acto de presencia, por sus siluetas torneadas y parecidas a relojes de arena era obviamente mujeres.

Me alegra que llegaran, diganme, disfrutan su vida en el paraiso -una de ellas dio un paso al frente y su rostro tenia la expresion de la verguenza- si tienes que decir algo no te detendre.

sinceramente nunca crei estar aqui, con mis acciones mi lugar estaria en el infierno ardiendo por mis pecados, no merezco esta misericordia mi señor -ella tenia un enorme punto, en su vida cometio grandes equivocaciones y sus ansias de poder la llevaron a convertirse en la Reina de los Vampiros- quiero entenderlo mi señor.

Gabriel me enseño a dar segundas oportunidades, tu sufriste por el uso del poder y sufriste por el amor no correspondido de Gabriel, sabiendo que aun cuando el era el principe de las tinieblas nunca dejo de amar a su esposa Marie, aunque por fuera eras una mujer cruel y fria hacia la humanidad, por dentro gritabas de sufrimiento por tu soledad -la mujer solo podia llorar- desahogate Carmilla, estas en tu derecho.

No entiendo porque fuimos convocadas ante su presencia mi señor -la segunda mujer solo veia a Carmilla que lloraba porque todo lo que escucho de su persona era cierto, estaba sola y no sabia a quien recurrir-.

La situacion es la siguiente, quieren una segunda oportunidad de vida -eso dejo shockeadas a las mujeres, Carmilla dejo de llorar y las otras mujeres solo miraban a Dios sorprendidas- esto es lo que pasa -Dios les cuenta la historia de Naruto y sus aventuras derrotando a Gabriel sorprendiendo mas al trio, la segunda mujer estaba interesada en conocerlo y Carmilla no se imaginaba a alguien mas poderoso que Gabriel, era de locos, y la tercera aun no se le bajaba la sorpresa- si aceptan serian pareja del chico, no hay problema porque el puede ejercer la poligamia, es algo que yo castigo pero el se gano el derecho y tiene mi bendicion, no lo hago con cualquiera, aceptan?

Podriamos saber como es el chico, para no equivocarnos -la tercera mujer hablaba, lo que la diferencia de las demas es que ella usa la telepatia porque quedo muda- para no confundirnos-.

Dios les pasa unas imagenes del rubio en accion justo en su batalla contra Gabriel Belmont, las mujeres no podian ocultar su sorpresa, la segunda mujer estaba mucho mas interesada, Carmilla pensaba que si no pudo tener a Gabriel, podria darse una oportunidad con el, la tercera chica digamos que sus ojos se habian llenado de vida, como cuando ella conocio a Gabriel por primera vez.

Entonces, ¿aceptan mi propuesta, Carmilla, Shanoa, Claudia?

Ellas aceptaran?

Quienes son esas personas que Naruto recuerda nostalgicamente?

Alguna vez Mei dejara de meter la cuchara en los asuntos ajenos?

Habra romance entre Victor y Yoko?

Reviews porfa


End file.
